From the Windmill to The Wedding!
by KatieZfan
Summary: This is the Sequel to Back to the Windmill! After being 'trapped' in the Windmill - again - Diego and Victoria must figure out how to explain their new-found feelings and engagement to the people in the pueblo who've known them for years. Help arrives from unexpected sources. This is Post-Risendo. It's DONE! The Final Chapter - 7 - is up and the story is COMPLETE! Now rated T.
1. The Alcalde Eavesdrops

**From The Windmill to The Wedding!**

 **By KatieZFan,**

 **Chapter 1**

A/N: For anyone new, this is a Sequel to my story, "Back to the Windmill." It will make a _lot_ more sense if you read that one first. For those who read "Back to the Windmill," I added a short Epilogue as a Chapter 4 a couple weeks ago. It's the 'link' between that story and this one. I think you will enjoy it!

As for this story, thanks for the challenge to write it, Mary Jo! And for prompting me to revise "Back to the Windmill" itself by giving Diego some knowledge of "storm seasons" in Chapter 2. It makes a lot more sense that way. At least he had a chance if there was a "storm season," not like a one-shot one-day chance for a storm out of 365 days! Special Beta thanks on this story go to Linda Bindner and Mary Jo Fandel for all their help. And also Katrin Micka for her thoughtful insights!

As always, no copyright infringement is ever intended to anyone. I only play with the characters.

 **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **Chapter 1 – The Alcalde Eavesdrops**

Friday lunch was a hectic time at the tavern. Victoria wasn't there to help, and Pilar and Alicia were so busy serving lunch to the many patrons who came in that day they had no time to slow down. As the last of the crowd was leaving and the tavern emptied out for siesta, Pilar sighed as she looked at all the tables still laden with dirty dishes.

DeSoto sat finishing his Albondigas soup at his table, and he noticed Pilar's fatigue. "Senora Martinez, where is Senorita Escalante today?"

Pilar walked around to different tables, filling her tray with the dirty dishes as she glanced over at the Alcalde. "Victoria has gone to Santa Paula with Don Diego and Don Felipe to purchase some dishes and pots for the tavern. Don Diego was going there on business and he invited her to accompany them. They should be back by dinner time." Pilar sighed again. "I hope. Or Alicia and I will have to take care of the dinner crowd by ourselves, too."

DeSoto nodded as she finished gathering the dishes. After a moment he put down his spoon and left a few coins on the table, walking toward the front door. Nodding at the Alcalde as she headed toward the kitchen with her overburdened tray, Pilar went through the curtains to help Alicia finish up.

A moment later Alicia's voice was heard in the kitchen. "I hope there's no storm like the last time Don Diego and Victoria went to Santa Paula to see the King's Emissary this past spring. Hopefully they'll make it back tonight before dinner is over. Last time they spent the night in the old abandoned windmill, but no one found out about it so there was no fuss. If the weather holds they should make it back easily by tonight."

DeSoto paused with his hand on the doorknob, listening. Instinct told him to hide.

Pilar spoke harshly. "Do not speak of that, you fool. If anyone heard you," she warned, peeking out of the curtains into the empty main room. "Thank goodness, the Alcalde is gone." Not noticing DeSoto as he stood thoughtfully in the front alcove near the door, Pilar tucked her head back into the kitchen.

Alicia sighed. "Let's just hope they make it back by evening. This is the fall stormy season and the weather is unpredictable. They got caught in a storm last spring. I know Victoria told us nothing happened and we believed her, of course," Alicia declared. "But you can't get away with something like that twice," she laughed nervously.

"Even if it did happen again, she probably wouldn't tell us about it. She'd just say she stayed at the de la Vega hacienda overnight when they got back. Besides, she's our employer and also our best friend," Pilar said sternly. "Victoria and Don Diego have known each other for years and they are best friends too. Don Diego would _never_ harm Victoria or let her come to harm if he could help it. If it were anyone _but_ Don Diego, I would be worried. And besides, Don Felipe went _with_ them to Santa Paula this morning."

The sound of dishes being washed was the only noise after that. DeSoto swiftly let himself out the front door, quietly pulling it shut. As he walked briskly back to his office, he observed the last few peons in the plaza leaving for siesta. Opening his office door, he wiped his hot forehead with his handkerchief. With hardly any breeze stirring the air, the heat was stifling in the pueblo. Normally his office kept cool by reason of the windows that gave it a good cross breeze. Today he propped the front door open, hoping to catch a little more air blowing through.

Sitting down in his chair, DeSoto stared into space, musing. So, Diego and Victoria had gone to Santa Paula together this morning. With Felipe as unofficial chaperone, of course. _Interesting_ ….

Long moments later, he picked up his pen and started going through the notes on the drawings of the irrigation project which Don Alejandro had left for him to work on. But his mind kept going back to a conversation he had overheard between Mendoza and Sepulveda several days ago. The men had been talking in the cuartel while on guard duty, and they were near enough to the Alcalde's slightly open window that he could hear every word they said.

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

" _It's such a relief not to have to pretend to chase after Zorro these days," Sepulveda said, mopping the sweat off his brow. "Now that the Alcalde is behaving himself, perhaps Zorro can get on with his life and marry Senorita Escalante."_

 _Mendoza grunted. "No, they cannot marry, you know that."_

 _"Why not, Sergeant?" Sepulveda was puzzled._

" _Because, dummy, he can't unmask and put his family at risk. Even with the removal of the reward, one gunman still showed up seeking revenge a few days ago. And if the lancers hadn't been around and alert when it happened, Zorro might not be here today." Mendoza glared at the Corporal._

 _Sepulveda nodded ruefully. Zorro had just brought a stagecoach robber to the cuartel when the stranger drew a gun on him. "You're right. If Private Reyes hadn't been so alert and shot the man in the arm so quickly, Zorro might be dead now." He shuddered at the idea. "Why did the man attack Zorro in the first place?"_

 _Mendoza shook his head. "It was so unexpected. No one knew why he tried to attack Zorro until the lancers on duty hauled him off to jail and the Alcalde questioned him. The Alcalde told me later that the gunman was a disgruntled relative of an outlaw brought to justice by Zorro a couple years ago. He only claimed to be a bounty hunter in order to get the help of the Alcalde in capturing Zorro." Mendoza sighed. "You can't be sure anymore who is friend or foe when someone unfamiliar comes to town. Zorro has brought too many criminals to justice, and if he unmasked for everyone there would be no place to hide if an enemy came looking for him."_

 _The Corporal nodded. "Well, I hope he can figure something out. If he's trying to court Senorita Escalante as himself, that could take several months. And judging from the lighthearted flirting going on between Don Diego and Senorita Escalante, I don't think either of them want to wait that long. I know I wouldn't," Sepulveda chuckled. "I wonder if he's told her who he is yet. Or if his father knows."_

 _Mendoza shrugged. "Could be, I suppose, but I'm not going to ask him, that's for sure," he grunted._

" _Maybe we could ask Felipe," Sepulveda grinned._

 _The Sergeant gave a rude snort. "I'm sure he would be delighted to inform you, Corporal." The sarcasm rolled thickly off his tongue._

" _I was only kidding, of course. I wouldn't ask anyone. It's none of our business." Sepulveda looked carefully around the cuartel. "Speaking of business, we'd better get back to patrolling the area before the Alcalde finds us standing in the shade relaxing and we get assigned latrine duty."_

 _The men separated and began tracing their footpaths around the cuartel as the Alcalde had watched unseen from the corner of his office window, shaking his head in exasperation._

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

I had intended to post one chapter a week for 6 weeks but I will put it up a little quicker than that. Just trying to give people time to enjoy it and review (hopefully!) and look forward to the next installment!


	2. DeSoto's Scheming

**From The Windmill To The Wedding!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **DeSoto's Scheming**

Looking around his private office, the Alcalde thought back on the lancers' discussion he had heard a few days ago. Ignacio shook his head slowly, wondering why he had never figured it out before. Of course, in the first place, Diego had always made it so unbelievable that he could be Zorro, with his indolent ways and soft spoken voice.

Most recently the biggest clue should have been Don Alejandro's recent attempt at 'being Zorro'. He had been dressed exactly like Zorro, riding into the pueblo on Toronado who was also dressed in full regalia.* Why would Toronado have allowed someone other than Zorro to ride him? Unless perhaps, that person was familiar to the horse – such as a member of the family. Ignacio snorted. How had he been so blind as to ignore that? _(*Like Father, Like Son,* Season 4)_

And in the second place, DeSoto could swear he had seen Diego when Zorro was around. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that wasn't true. He had never seen them close together – not once.

There were occasions when it appeared that Diego and Zorro were present at the same time. As he thought about it, DeSoto realized Zorro had always been on Toronado some distance away from Diego _. Someone else_ must have been riding Toronado, dressed as Zorro. Felipe wasn't quite as tall as Diego yet, but with the black outfit and tall hat, at a distance…. He shook his head, realizing how cleverly his former enemies had fooled him.

And how long had the lancers known? And how many of them knew? Had they been helping Zorro behind his back the entire time he had been the Alcalde? He grimaced, feeling stupid he had never put it together.

Now of course, it didn't matter. DeSoto's only desire was to manage the pueblo in a way that would help the citizens as well as make a good name for himself. If the lancers had been smart enough to protect Zorro from him all this time, well, at least Zorro was still alive now. And if Zorro hadn't been alive when Risendo came through, DeSoto thought to himself, I might not be here now either.

The days and weeks following the death of Emissary Risendo had shown a shaken and changed Ignacio DeSoto to the inhabitants of the Pueblo de Los Angeles. After the horrible but mercifully short 'reign of terror' by the Emissary, DeSoto never again mentioned the death of Gilberto Risendo de la Vega to anyone, although it was well known that he and Sergeant Mendoza had been under a death threat from Risendo should they fail to capture Zorro. At the time when DeSoto had shot Don Gilberto to save Diego's life, he hadn't known that Gilberto and Diego were brothers – no one had.

It had all turned out so strangely, but after talking to Padre Benitez about it, he couldn't bring himself to speak of it to anyone else ever again. It was too painful. Just thinking about _almost_ being pulled apart by those two carts – and _Zorro_ had rescued him. Again. He couldn't begin to count all the times that man had rescued him in one way or another.

The whole experience with Emissary Risendo had definitely changed DeSoto, and for the better. The Alcalde no longer desired to have Zorro for an enemy. He finally realized the reason for Zorro's whole existence had been to prevent both himself and the previous Alcalde from tyrannizing the people.

Since he himself had just gone through the horrific experience of Risendo's physical and psychological torture, DeSoto finally understood the people's reaction to the oppression they had experienced from the Alcalde – the very authority that was supposed to help and protect them.

Through several long confessions with Padre Benitez, DeSoto had finally come to accept his need to change, repenting his old behavior and asking the Lord for forgiveness and help in governing the pueblo's inhabitants. Just walking around and visiting the peons during market days, he learned many small things he could do to help them make their lives a little easier.

People didn't always believe that he really wanted to help at first, not without some hidden agenda or tyrannical motive in mind. They were wary, watching long and hard to see if the tiger was really changing his stripes. Persuading Alejandro de la Vega to help him by working on the irrigation system finally convinced the citizens that the change was not only real, but it was going to be lasting. Don Alejandro had become one of his strongest supporters.

And if all that stopped Zorro from riding out against him, so much the better. Maybe Zorro would realize he could retire into obscurity now. If only DeSoto could convince the masked man to hang up his cape – there had to be a way, he just had to think on it a little harder. As Alcalde he would have to make sure the lancers were better trained to take care of the safety of the pueblo. Then perhaps Zorro would finally be able to go away for good.

DeSoto sighed. Go away for good - he remembered the times he himself had wished he could leave this backwater pueblo and return to Madrid a hero, having captured and hung Zorro. Ignacio still wanted to return to Madrid; that had never changed. But his cousin's recent letter from that fair city had him rethinking that move, what with the drought conditions and the food shortage sweeping through the region at the present time. At least here in Los Angeles there was plenty to eat and all the farmers' crops were doing well this year. Might as well stay here for a while, especially since Zorro was no longer his enemy and the Alcalde was beginning to be accepted and respected. DeSoto decided he would make the best of the situation for now.

Yes, he thought to himself, _finally_ – life was beginning to look up in Los Angeles, for everyone.

 **Zzzzzzz**

A couple hours later DeSoto' s head snapped up from his desk, startled by a loud but distant clap of thunder. Waking up sluggishly, he stretched his stiff muscles as he looked outside the front window to see a massive storm front rolling slowly toward the pueblo. It was a widespread storm, blocking out the sunlight and bringing heavy rain along with bolts of lightning visible in the distance. Although it was moving very slowly, it was heading north up the coast in the direction of Santa Paula, and it would hit Los Angeles on its way.

Walking to the open front door of his office, he spied Mendoza and motioned for him to come inside. Both men looked at the ominous dark sky before going in.

"Mendoza, I want to ask your opinion regarding the irrigation project Don Alejandro and I are working on."

"Si, mi Alcalde," Mendoza snapped a smart salute, preceding his commanding officer. As the Sergeant walked into the office ahead of him, DeSoto saw Felipe de la Vega ride into the plaza. Pulling up at the newspaper building, Felipe quickly tied up his pinto and went inside.

"Alcalde?" Mendoza asked, seeing DeSoto still standing at the open door.

"One moment, Mendoza." The Alcalde look puzzled, remembering Pilar's last remark. _"Felipe went with them to Santa Paula this morning."_ Yet Felipe had just come into town and gone into the Guardian's office. It was only two o'clock in the afternoon, and Diego and Victoria couldn't possibly be back yet. And with that sizable storm on the way, they might not make it back today either.

Frowning, he continued to watch as Felipe came out of the office with a small paper package in his hand. Stowing it in his saddlebag, he swung up into the saddle, glancing across the empty plaza as he did so. Seeing the Alcalde at the door of his office, Felipe nodded briefly out of politeness. DeSoto nodded back as Felipe spurred his horse out of town.

If Felipe was here, he mused, then possibly the others didn't go out of town. But for some reason, he knew instinctively that wasn't the case. Leaving the door open, DeSoto turned and went inside, looking intrigued. A slow grin grew on his face as he sat down in the chair behind his desk.

"You wanted to ask me something about the irrigation project, Alcalde?" the Sergeant inquired.

"No. I've changed my mind. We'll talk about that later." He paused thoughtfully a few moments. "Mendoza, I want you to take a small patrol out tomorrow morning at seven o'clock. You are to make a circuit from the southern arroyo to the northern road leading to the fork going to Santa Paula and then return to the pueblo."

Mendoza looked anxious. "Alcalde, we just saw a slow moving storm coming this way along the coast. What if it continues through the morning?" Thunder rumbled, sounding closer than before, and the sky darkened even as they spoke.

"If it's raining hard in the morning, you don't have to go. But if it's just a light rain or clear skies, I want the patrol to go as ordered. I will personally let you know in the morning whether the patrol should go out or not."

Mendoza looked bewildered. "But why do you want the patrol, Alcalde?" 

DeSoto wore a mysterious smile. "Let's just say you should keep an eye out for anything unusual." 

"Like bandits?" Mendoza asked, trying to figure out what to look for.

"And bandits too, yes," there was a hint of laughter in DeSoto's sneer. "Make the circuit three, no, four times. I want the area to be patrolled the entire morning until siesta. It will take at least that long to make several complete circuits."

"Alcalde, is it necessary to do so? The land is fairly flat in that direction for several miles with only a few small slopes and hills and a scattering of trees here and there. We can almost see from the middle of the circuit to the fork for Santa Paula."

"Mendoza, if I had wanted a stationary lookout, I would have said so. Make a complete circuit, four times, taking four lancers with you. And keep your eyes open."

"Very well, Alcalde," Mendoza replied. "Shall we send one of the lancers back to report if we see anything suspicious?"

"An excellent idea, Sergeant," DeSoto nodded, a small smirk on his face. "You may go now."

"Gracias, Alcalde. I will tell the men to be sure to get a good night's rest tonight. Myself included."

"You do that, Mendoza. Dismissed." The Alcalde chuckled as the Sergeant went out the door, hoping very much that things would work out as he anticipated. Since Felipe had been in town, Diego and Victoria could also be back at the hacienda already, DeSoto reflected, but somehow he didn't think so.

Diego and Victoria had stayed overnight in the windmill once before without getting caught when they came back. Maybe this time he would help 'catch' them, DeSoto thought, amused. He couldn't help but wonder if perhaps Diego had planned something like this in order to marry Victoria hastily. Diego's knowledge of the weather patterns in the area was well known, of course. But, no, he thought, surely not. Diego would have to _plan_ the storm to happen, and that was too much, even for Diego, DeSoto smirked.

But if DeSoto could provide a way for them to be caught coming back, he was happy to do it. Of course, it was just his own supposition, but if Diego and Victoria waited out the storm in the windmill and came back tomorrow morning as he suspected they might, having the lancers 'catch' them coming back home would spur a lot of gossip and push them toward a quick wedding – a wedding he was sure they both wanted.

He grinned slyly, knowing Don Alejandro would have definitely agreed with him. The man was always complaining about 'wanting grandbabies.'

 **Zzzzzzzzzz**

 _ **Reviews, please!**_


	3. Alejandro and Felipe Compare Notes

**From The Windmill To The Wedding!**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Alejandro and Felipe Compare Notes**_

Don Alejandro had pushed Friday dinner as late as possible, assuring Maria their cook that he and Felipe would put the dishes to soak so that she could retire early after an exhausting three days of helping Jose and Julietta Macias with their two sick children. Consuela the housekeeper was gone for two weeks visiting family in Santa Clara so Maria had been doing double duty at the hacienda as well as helping at the Macias farm.

Wanting to be sure Maria made it safely back to the hacienda before the rain began, Julietta had sent her home during siesta as the large thunderstorm approached the area. Maria had brought the good news that the children's condition had finally turned a corner and she would not be needed the next day. Alejandro was pleased with the report and told Maria that he and Felipe would fix sandwiches for dinner so that she could rest, but Maria insisted on fixing the meal before turning in for the night.

With no servants in the house except the sleeping cook, Alejandro was glad Felipe was there to keep him company. As he watched Felipe consume his food with gusto, Alejandro groaned. His own appetite was nowhere to be found at the moment as he sat there worried, wondering where his son Diego and Senorita Victoria Escalante were. He was still shoving the food around on his plate after eight thirty in the evening with no sign of the missing couple.

A huge stationary thunderstorm had settled over the area surrounding the pueblo earlier that afternoon, and Alejandro's face wore a worried frown. "I hope they're not caught out in this weather," he said to Felipe anxiously. "I'd hate to think of them drenched to the bone, trying to make their way home."

Felipe gave his grandfather by adoption a small smile, shaking his head gently. "It will be all right," he tried to convey without words.

"No, it's not all right, Felipe. They could be in danger – if not from the weather, then from outlaws. Just a couple weeks ago Zorro brought the man who had been robbing the stagecoach to jail." He sighed and shook his head. "And who knows who else is out there causing mischief. Zorro can't be everywhere, you know." _Especially since he's not even back from Santa Paula yet,_ Alejandro thought to himself.

Felipe made motions reminding Alejandro of the windmill.

"You think they made it to the windmill perhaps?" Puzzlement showed on Alejandro's face.

Felipe nodded emphatically.

Alejandro looked at him skeptically. "You seem awfully sure, for someone who has no real idea where they are any more than I do. Why would you think they are there?"

Felipe looked aside and shrugged nonchalantly, unwilling to look his grandfather in the face.

Alejandro looked at him closely, his eyes narrowing. "Felipe, you know something, don't you?" He stared hard at the young man, as if he could pry the information from the mute with his glare.

Felipe shrugged again, a small smile on his face, but Alejandro shook his head, his eyes boring into the young man. "Tell me what's going on. You do know something, or you wouldn't be smiling. You'd be worried like I am."

Felipe faced his grandfather, trying to think of the way to convey his thoughts by his signs. Nervously, he wondered just how much he should tell the man of Diego's plan. After all, he knew Alejandro didn't know Diego was Zorro and he probably wouldn't approve of Diego's scheme to plan something like this with Victoria. Shaking his head, he explained, "They are at the abandoned windmill," making the signs for the windmill and Victoria and Diego with his hands.

Alejandro stared at him again. "How do you know they are at the windmill? They were supposed to leave early enough to come home by dinnertime. Surely Diego didn't plan to stop there for the night! Victoria is an unmarried woman! That could spell disaster for them both, even if it was caused by a storm!" Alejandro's eyebrows rose, a suspicious smile on his lips. "Or maybe not. Hmmm….." He looked at Felipe with question marks in his eyes.

Felipe began to wonder just what Alejandro meant by his last remark. Frowning, he carefully made the sign for Diego and drew a heart shape, then drew the sign for Victoria.

"I know Diego loves Victoria. He has for a long time; he just thinks no one else knows." Alejandro chuckled. "I know he tries not to let it show, but if you know him well enough and watch him carefully, you can see it."

Felipe looked astonished. "You know he loves her?" he signed.

"Felipe, I'm his father. I raised him from a baby. I know he was a daredevil of sorts while he was growing up, taking chances he shouldn't have taken, jumping from trees and riding horses too big for him and other things like that. He thought I didn't know about some of those things but I did. I even found out about some other stunts he pulled from those who saw him do them."

Alejandro grinned at the young man. "He and Victoria and her older brothers grew up playing together, so they've known each other – actually – since Victoria was a baby." He stared out into space, remembering how Felicidad had taken Diego with her to visit Olivia Rose Escalante a couple weeks after Victoria had been born.

"Even as a young boy, he liked Victoria and was kind to her, sticking up for her when her brothers teased her. I could see his liking for her change as he grew into manhood. I thought he might get over her when he went to Madrid, but when Diego came back, it was obvious he was still interested in her."

Alejandro smiled thoughtfully. "I've seen the way he looks at Victoria when he thinks no one is watching. He acts like a brother around her, but the way he treats her is not entirely like a man would treat a sister." He smiled again, thinking of the two of them at the windmill. Then his expression sobered.

Felipe made a question mark to him, asking about his somber expression.

Alejandro breathed deeply. "When Diego returned from the University he came back a changed man, someone I didn't understand at all, considering what he was like when he was younger."

He looked through the front window at the dreary gray storm hanging over the area. The rain came down steadily on the roof. "At first I questioned it, trying to encourage him to be more like the adventurous young man he had once been. But he seemed to reject that idea in favor of a more peaceful lifestyle, avoiding fights and trying to stay out of trouble."

Felipe looked thoughtful. "You wanted him to fight?" he motioned.

Alejandro nodded. "Of course! Although now that I think back on it, I don't think it would have done much good. Luis Ramone had everyone under his thumb and used oppression to rule the pueblo, throwing anyone in jail for any reason he could dream up. DeSoto hasn't been quite as bad, and lately he has actually started to come around since the day…Emissary Risendo died." His voice trailed off, thinking of the son he had lost that day two months ago.

 _Lost in thought, he remembered the day DeSoto had shot Risendo, saving Diego's life, when the old midwife who had attended Alejandro's wife at Diego's birth had showed up, explaining that she had stolen Diego's twin, Gilberto, and raised him to be her son – Emissary Gilberto Risendo. Struggling for breath, Gilberto clasped Alejandro's hand, the look in Gilberto's eyes seeming to wish for reconciliation with his father. But the bullet was fatal, and a moment later, Gilberto breathed his last with his father Alejandro kneeling beside him, Diego, his brother, at his shoulder._

 _It had been an overwhelming, emotional day for all of them. Conveying the body back to the cuartel, the Alcalde took back his authority from the Emissary's lancers in the pueblo and ordered them to leave at dawn the next day. DeSoto then excused himself to Don Alejandro and Diego, saying that he had "a compelling need to see Padre Benitez."_

 _Alejandro tried to have a private word with Diego about what happened during the fight at the hacienda, but that had been impossible with all the people walking around the plaza. Diego had asked his father to wait until they were back at home to talk. He had also told his father and Victoria of his plan to adopt Felipe and make him a member of the de la Vega family. It was the only bit of good news in the day and it gave a bit of cheer to everyone's heart._

Thinking about the duel between Diego & Gilberto, Alejandro stared into space, remembering the fight that revealed everything to him. "You must admit his swordsmanship in fighting Risendo was superb, Felipe. Left-handed too. I have seen him do that before, once, a long time ago. But he was dressed in black then."

Felipe froze, stunned. Had he heard his grandfather correctly?

Alejandro glanced up from his reminiscing to look Felipe in the eye. "I had strong suspicions for a long time before I finally figured it out, Felipe, but I never dared say anything. I was afraid of upsetting Diego – afraid he would think I couldn't control my reaction when he rode into the pueblo dressed in black. I _have_ been known to speak first and think afterward, _occasionally_." Alejandro gave Felipe a sad, crooked smile. "I'm sure Diego thought I couldn't control my temper very well." He snorted softly. "And justly so, I suppose."

Felipe just sat there staring at him, his eyes round like saucers.

Alejandro sighed deeply. "I know he kept his secret to keep me and Victoria and others safe, but knowing made no difference to me as far as affecting my ability to keep my mouth shut. I would _never_ betray Diego. And turning the Alcalde's attention toward Diego was the _last_ thing I would _ever_ do."

Felipe stared in shock at the man. Slowly the surprise wore off his face as he watched Alejandro's calm expression and Felipe nodded in acknowledgement. "You know," he signed.

"Yes, Felipe, I know. Just like I know _you_ can _hear_! I've never said, but I had figured it all out over a year ago. I've had a long time to process my feelings about my son's deception and his heroic actions regarding helping the people of Los Angeles. At first it was hard for me to keep playing the role of the disappointed father, but I learned, mostly through sheer necessity, knowing that my son's life depended on it. Like I said, it would be a cold day in hell before I ever did anything to betray Diego to the Alcalde."

Alejandro tilted his head in thought, observing his grandson perceptively. He knew Felipe had been Zorro's helper. "After I saw Diego fight Gilberto, there was no way I was going to let him get by without confessing to me. I tried to talk to him several times, but he always avoided me and wouldn't say anything much about the matter. He would only say that he fought so fiercely because my life was at stake, not that he had any great skill. I didn't press him because I wanted _him_ to be the one to tell me first. But now I wish I had pushed the issue, and when he gets back with Victoria, I _will_ talk to him."

Felipe nodded. "You should talk to him," he motioned, "and he should talk to you. No more secrets between you."

Alejandro nodded. "And he'll have to marry Victoria, of course," he gave a little grin. "If they're at the windmill as you say, then this will make the second time this has happened. I let them off the first time, letting them believe I didn't know about it, but twice, I don't think so." His smile became larger. "I heard the two of them talking about it in the tavern, not long after it happened the first time. The tavern was empty after lunch except that I was sitting at our table finishing my flan. They were in the kitchen, talking quietly and didn't know I could hear them."

Felipe chuckled silently. "Diego planned to be caught in this storm with Victoria at the windmill. He was hoping and praying that the weather would cooperate. He wants to marry her – soon," he signed.

Alejandro's eyes widened and a look of surprise came over his face. "What an absolute genius the boy is! He planned this trip, hoping they would be trapped at the windmill on the way home because of a storm, thus forcing the marriage. Is that what you mean, Felipe?"

Felipe gave a little grin and shook his head in affirmation.

Alejandro laughed out loud. "And there would be no way for _Zorro_ to stop the marriage," he grinned, "even if he wanted to." He laughed out loud again. "Which he would not!"

Felipe grinned, nodding enthusiastically. Both of them laughed, and though only one man's laughter was heard, happiness rolled over them both in waves.

Suddenly Alejandro stopped short. "Victoria – does she know his secret, Felipe?"

A head shake told him 'no', but hand motions continued the answer, 'She will!'

Alejandro was jubilant. "Grandbabies! I'm going to have grandbabies, Felipe! Gracias a Dios!" He threw up his hands in delight. His gaze fell on Felipe who was struggling to keep a happy expression. Alejandro looked at the young man with pride. "Felipe, I am so proud of you and so glad that you are now my grandson. Nothing and no one will ever replace you or come between us. I love you very much."

A tear trickled down Felipe's cheek, and his smile grew. "Thank you, Grandfather," he signed, "but it's right to be happy about the other babies to come. Diego and Victoria will finally be married!"

Alejandro's eyes were dreamy for a moment. "And Zorro can retire permanently. DeSoto is taking up his responsibilities in the pueblo like he should, even asking my help on certain matters! Diego and Victoria can relax and live like a normal married couple." He gave a little grunt, chuckling. "I doubt Victoria would let Zorro ride around on Toronado much after they are married anyway. She'd be too worried that he would come to harm. I can hear her now, 'Let the Alcalde and the lancers take care of things!'"

Felipe grinned at his grandfather. "Yes, indeed!" he signed happily.

 **Zzzzzzzz**


	4. Caught - The Return from Santa Paula

**From The Windmill To The Wedding**

 **By KatieZFan**

 **Chapter 4**

" _ **Caught"**_

 _ **-or-**_

 _ **The Return from Santa Paula, Take Two**_

Mendoza yelled, "Company halt!" as they approached the fork leading to Santa Paula for the third time the next morning. The four other lancers stopped accordingly, and they all dismounted, drinking thirstily from their canteens and stretching their legs.

"Did the Alcalde say what exactly we should be looking for, Sergeant?" Private Reyes asked again.

Mendoza shook his head. "All he said was to keep an eye out for anything unusual. And then he said, 'Bandits too, of course'. But he didn't explain what he meant by ' _anything unusual_.'"

Remounting their horses, Mendoza was about to lead them back along the trail when they heard the sound of hoof beats approaching. Motioning the men to hide behind the large bushes and boulders nearby, Mendoza waited impatiently, wondering if this was the 'something unusual' the Alcalde had spoken of.

Suddenly Don Diego and Senorita Escalante rode past their hiding place as the soldiers stared curiously at the sight of the two of them riding early in the morning from the direction of Santa Paula toward Los Angeles.

"Don Diego! Senorita Escalante!" Mendoza shouted before they got out of range. Startled, the two travelers pulled up abruptly and turned around. Seeing the lancers hidden by the bushes, they urged their horses back toward Mendoza and his men.

"Sergeant Mendoza!" Don Diego exclaimed. "What are you doing out here on such a fine day?"

As the lancers rode out into the open, Mendoza explained, "The Alcalde sent us out this morning. We have been on patrol since seven o'clock, keeping an eye out for anything unusual."

Diego looked sideways at Victoria who was trying not to show her impatience. "Anything unusual, Sergeant? Like what?" Diego asked calmly. "Have bandits been plaguing the pueblo?"

"Not that I know of, Don Diego. The Alcalde didn't say what he meant exactly." Mendoza looked around for a moment, then cocked his head. "What are the two of you doing out here so early this morning?" he asked curiously.

Diego gave Victoria another casual glance then replied, "We're returning from Santa Paula. We went there yesterday on business, I for our ranch and Victoria for the tavern."

"You stayed there overnight?" Mendoza said incredulously. The other lancers looked at each other, not saying anything, their eyes wide.

"Well, no, not exactly," Diego began to explain self-consciously. "We left Santa Paula mid-afternoon but ran into a huge thunderstorm on the way home. We took refuge in the old abandoned windmill until this morning." Diego looked slightly embarrassed. "We were just on our way to talk to the Padre before we returned home."

Mendoza's eyebrows rose. "The Padre?" He looked over at Victoria still sitting impatiently on her mount, watching a blush slowly rise on her lovely face.

Diego flushed slightly. "Since the storm lasted all night, we sat up and talked about many things. One of the things we discovered was that Victoria and I have had mutual feelings for each other for a long time. I have always been fond of her, even though she had declared she was in love with Zorro."

Victoria gave a quiet snort. "Even though I believed I loved him, Zorro would never unmask for me because of the danger. And he could never stay around long _because_ of the danger, so I hardly ever had time to really get to know him."

Diego looked lovingly at Victoria, who blushed even more rosily. "Victoria told me that Zorro met with her a few days ago and told her they could never marry because of the danger to her of others seeking revenge on him. Since Zorro won't marry her, I finally found the courage to tell her of my own love and convinced her to marry me. So we are going to see the Padre to make plans to be married in six months."

Mendoza's astonished delight was echoed by the other lancers' faces. "Congratulations, Don Diego, Senorita Escalante! We are all very happy for you!" Mendoza's expression quickly grew sober. "Of course, you will have to marry her much sooner than that, Don Diego."

"Why so, Sergeant?" Diego schooled his features to look puzzled, trying not to smile at Victoria.

"Well, you spent the night together in the windmill!" Mendoza replied logically.

"Nothing happened between us, I assure you, Sergeant!" Diego protested calmly.

"Of course, Don Diego, I believe you – we all do. We know you are a gentleman and you and Victoria have been friends for a long time. But you spent the night together, alone, and people might look down on you if you delay getting married. Besides," Mendoza grinned, "wouldn't you rather be married sooner than later?"

"Well of course, Sergeant! But nothing happened at the windmill that would necessitate such a quick marriage! I would not want to embarrass Victoria by suggesting such a thing. Besides, it will take quite some time to get word to our relatives and for them to come to Los Angeles for the wedding."

Mendoza shook his head. "But once it becomes known that you spent the night together, your friends in the pueblo will be expecting you to marry now," he said matter-of-factly.

Diego and Victoria knew this, of course, but Diego was trying to act as if it didn't matter. "True, but we hadn't planned on meeting anyone on the way back and were hoping to keep the matter quiet."

Of course, they knew the lancers would never be able to keep news such as this to themselves. And when word got out, as it surely would in such a small pueblo….

Turning his head away from the soldiers toward Victoria, Diego solemnly winked at her, causing her to chuckle softly. She tried to cover her response with a cough. Looking back toward the lancers again, he said sheepishly, "I guess now we'll have to change our plans."

Victoria still sat quietly on her horse, trying to keep her composure throughout the conversation. It was hard to keep from bursting out laughing.

Diego looked back at her perceptively. "What do you want to do, Victoria?" he asked, endeavoring not to smirk at her.

Trying to keep a straight face, she gently urged her horse with her knees, moving closer to Diego's mount. "I think Mendoza is right," she said demurely. "Even though we wouldn't be able to wait to have a big wedding like we wanted, it would be better to go ahead and be married now, since our circumstances make it look so bad." Her words were soft but the look in her eyes made Diego want to laugh out loud. "We didn't count on anyone finding out about what happened, but now that they have," she nodded toward the lancers, leaving the rest of the sentence unfinished.

Reaching out, he took her hand and kissed it. "Very well, my love. The sooner we see the Padre, the sooner we can tell Father and Felipe!" Diego dropped her hand as they turned their horses toward the pueblo. "Gracias, Sergeant Mendoza! Gentlemen, enjoy the rest of your patrol this morning. Adios!"

The traveling couple took off quickly as the soldiers waved, urging them on as Diego and Victoria rode swiftly toward the pueblo. Still stunned, the lancers sat on their mounts for a few moments, astounded at the turn of events. Something like this did not happen every day.

"Well, men," Mendoza said slowly, "I wonder if _this_ qualifies for _'anything unusual'_! I certainly think it does!" The other lancers nodded in agreement. Sitting up straight, Mendoza made up his mind. "Vámonos, muchachos!" he cried as he spurred his horse back toward the cuartel, the other lancers following quickly.

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 _ **A/N: Reviews, please! (Even guests can leave reviews!) Thank you!**_


	5. Alejandro's Admission

**From The Windmill To The Wedding!**

By KatieZFan

 **Chapter 5**

 _Alejandro's Admission_

It was almost lunchtime Saturday and Alejandro sat at the desk in the library going over the books for the ranch's business when he heard feminine laughter and the sound of a deep male voice answering. Jumping up, he looked outside the front window to see Diego and Victoria tying their horses to the hitching posts at the front of the hacienda.

Diego drew Victoria into his arms as he bent down to give her a quick kiss. "Now all we have to do is break the news to my father," he said, kissing her on the top of her head. Their foreheads touched for a moment, and Victoria captured his cheek with her hand, earning her another soft kiss. Her arms tried to wind around his neck to keep him close, but Diego grasped her hands, setting the two of them slightly apart. "I believe we are being spied upon," he whispered in her ear, motioning to the man standing in the front window.

Alejandro grinned to himself at the sight. Turning around, he yelled toward the kitchen, "Felipe! They're here!" as he went quickly to open the front door to greet them.

"Father! Why are you yelling for Felipe? You know he can't hear," Diego said as he hugged his father.

"Is that so?" Alejandro smirked, turning to hug Victoria who was smiling shyly. "You look well, daughter," he said, embracing her gently.

Diego's eyebrows went up. "Daughter?"

"Felipe and I had a 'talk' last night." Victoria and Diego looked at each other sideways, trying not to smile. "He told me you were at the windmill with Victoria. All night." His _'I know it and you might as well admit it'_ expression made it plain there was no getting around it.

Diego put his arm around Victoria's waist, pulling her close. She leaned against Diego and looked up at him lovingly. "Victoria and I are engaged, and we wish to be married very soon."

Felipe came running into the library, a huge smile on his face. Diego gave him a swift hug and passed him to Victoria. She gave the young man a hug then shook his shoulders playfully. "You told on us!" she said, grinning at him.

Felipe hung his head slightly but his own grin stretched from ear to ear.

Alejandro nodded. "Of course, Victoria! I was worried sick about you two being out in that awful storm. But Felipe seemed completely unconcerned, and that's when I realized something was going on. When I questioned him, Felipe spilled the beans. It's a very fine plan indeed." Alejandro was actually beaming with pride.

Diego looked at his father with suspicion. "What do you mean? A very fine plan?" Victoria gave Diego an amused glance, blushing.

"Taking her back to Santa Paula during the storm season and weathering the night in the windmill, of course." Alejandro acted like he thought it was the most natural thing in the world to do. "Fortunately the weather cooperated."

The newly engaged couple looked at each other comically, then burst out laughing. "I believe we've been found out, Victoria," Diego kissed her cheek.

She leaned against his arm and chuckled. "Si, I do believe you're right."

"Felipe told me the _whole_ plan, Diego, and I must say I'm impressed. You can retire now and marry Victoria with no one suspecting anything."

Diego frowned, wondering about his father's choice of words. "Retire? What do you mean? And why should anyone suspect anything?"

Alejandro waved the objection away. "I mean you can retire Zorro, and you, Diego, can marry Victoria with no suspicion because of your being trapped in the windmill with her. Society will look favorably on your marriage because of your rank and standing in the community and they'll overlook the untoward circumstances because of the weather. Beautifully done!"

As Diego stared at his father, he heard a snicker from his fiancée. "So our engagement isn't all you discussed with Felipe last night," Victoria chuckled. "I believe _you_ have been found out, Diego!" She smiled encouragingly at her Querido. "You're not mad at us?" she asked Don Alejandro.

"Of course not, Victoria! I couldn't be happier – that is, well, I could be…" Alejandro grinned.

Felipe elbowed his grandfather and made the sign for holding a baby in his arms.

"Grandbabies!" Diego laughed. Then he became serious. "But what do you mean, I can retire Zorro? What are you talking about, Father?" He was still unsure of what his father really knew and he wasn't going to give anything away too soon.

Maria, the de la Vega's cook of many years, entered the library just at that moment with a tray of fruit, bread, cheese, cookies and lemonade. "Welcome home, Don Diego, Senorita Victoria," she greeted them cheerfully.

"Thank you, Maria." Diego looked appreciatively at the food. Maria smiled warmly at Diego and Victoria as she turned to go back to the kitchen while everyone sat down in the library to enjoy the snacks.

Alejandro shook his head knowingly at his son. "You're not getting around it this time, Diego." He looked contentedly at the young couple, and his voice softened as he watched them looking at one another. "Remember when you fought Gilberto in the courtyard? I saw you fight as skillfully with your left hand as you did with your right." He gave Diego a little grin. "I've seen that before, but you were dressed in darker colors."

Diego balked and tried to object but Alejandro waved his hand, silencing him. "I've known your secret over a year, Diego, but I never said anything until now, when it's safe."

Felipe looked at Diego and nodded toward Alejandro, smiling encouragingly.

" _A year_?" Diego's tone was incredulous; he looked thunderstruck.

"Yes, _a year_. I never told you because I knew you would worry that my temper might get the best of me, causing me to say something that would reveal your identity. I told Felipe how hard it was to keep up the 'disappointed father' act, knowing it was you, and knowing the very real possibility of your getting hurt as Zorro. But I also told him, ' _it would be a cold day in hell before I ever did anything to betray Diego to the Alcalde.'_

Alejandro looked calmly at his son's amazed expression. "So many times I had to say hurtful things, insulting things to you, Diego. I knew I was protecting your secret, but that doesn't mean I didn't hurt your feelings. I know I hurt you, son, and I am so sorry for all the subterfuge on both our sides. I love you very much and I'm so glad I can finally speak to you openly about it." The relief on Alejandro's face was palpable. "I'm very, very proud of you, Diego, and I'm so glad I can finally tell you."

Diego sat quietly on the sofa next to Victoria as they listened to Alejandro's explanation. He was stunned to finally hear such words of affirmation and acceptance from his father and it brought tears to his eyes. His throat was choked with emotion and for a few minutes he couldn't talk. Slowly he rose to embrace the older man, the knowledge of his father's love and pride washing over him like a healing wave.

Finally they sat down again and Diego took a long swallow of lemonade. His face was flushed as he took Victoria's hand in his, feeling her support in the strength of her grasp. "So it seems there's nothing left for me to confess!" Diego smiled knowingly at his son. "So, Felipe, you spilled the beans about the windmill, and father is happy about it – and about me!" Diego's eyes misted and he fought to control his emotions. "It means so much to hear your words of approval, Father."

Alejandro's eyes were sad. "I only wish I had said them much earlier. But I knew I had to keep silent and do my best to protect you. It seemed like the least I could do after all you did to protect the entire pueblo." Alejandro beamed with pride, smiling at Victoria. "And now you present me with a fait accompli! I'm so happy for you too, dear one, because now you can marry the man you love in peace!"

Victoria blushed a light pink. "We're both glad and thankful it has worked out this way."

"As a matter of fact," Diego said, breathing a deep sigh, "it worked out better than we could've thought. As we were coming back from Santa Paula, we ran into a patrol of lancers this morning at the fork in the road that goes from Los Angeles to Santa Paula. Mendoza questioned us as to why we were coming from that direction and we 'let it slip' we had stayed the night in the windmill and were on our way to see the Padre." He grinned at Victoria, kissing her cheek and giving her a quick hug.

Diego related what happened when he and Victoria ran into the lancers. "They all seemed happy about it," Diego chuckled, "especially Mendoza. I think he knows I've been sweet on you for a long time, Senorita!" he teased her.

"Even I knew that," Alejandro smiled, "but I never dared push the matter very much because I knew who Zorro was. It looks like everything has worked out for the best now!"

Felipe smiled and nodded at this pronouncement, then gestured at Victoria who was trying to stifle a yawn. "I should probably return to the tavern, but I'm too tired right now. We didn't sleep well last night…" she blushed again but continued, "not that anything happened, Father! But we were up talking all night and we were sitting on a bench which wasn't very comfortable," she stopped to yawn again.

Diego gave Victoria a gentle hug. "Father, if it's all right with you, we'd like to relax and take a nap for the remainder of the day. We already talked to Padre Benitez about what happened, and talked about wedding plans. When we get up for dinner we will explain the rest of our discussion with him."

"I think a good nap is a wise idea, Diego. You both look exhausted, and no wonder, if you got so little sleep. Maria already has the guest room prepared for Victoria. Sleep for a few hours, and when you get up later this afternoon we will have a good dinner and talk more then." Alejandro motioned for Felipe to go with him. "We will take your horses to the stables and see that they're taken care of."

"Gracias, Father! Wake us around four o'clock or so, please. We'll need to be up for a few hours before we go back to sleep again tonight." Diego yawned widely, feeling the strain of the last day and night finally overcome him. "I do believe a nap is definitely in order," he smiled at his lovely but worn-out fiancée.

Diego led Victoria down the hall to the guest room. His fingers stroked her cheek softly. "No kisses, mi Amor. If I kiss you, I won't be able to rest – and _you_ won't either." He grinned at her sweet blush.

"Rest well, Diego." Victoria smiled at him affectionately, squeezing his hand gently. "I'll save my kisses for later," she grinned, slowly closing the door behind her.

 **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	6. Divine Assistance

From The Windmill to The Wedding

 **By KatieZFan**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Divine Assistance**_

 _ **Lord, you have to help me here.**_ **  
**

Padre Benitez looked out from the alcove at the side of the sanctuary where he could see everyone filing in for the Sunday morning service. Most of his parishioners faithfully attended Mass weekly, but there were some who showed up only on the most special occasions, like Christmas and Easter. Ignacio De Soto had been one such individual until recently. Observing the government man sitting on an aisle seat in the middle of the congregation today made him pause and give thanks for the change he and others in the pueblo had observed in their Alcalde the last few weeks.

 _I wonder if he knows what's happening today,_ the Padre speculated. _And more importantly, how do I tell the congregation about Diego and Victoria? What words can I use to get across their predicament without causing embarrassment to them and their family?_

He took a deep breath, breathing it out slowly. He had spent a restless night trying to put words together to explain the young couple's situation, and nothing seemed to fit. It had been so easy talking to Diego and Victoria yesterday morning when they had returned from their night at the windmill. They had explained everything to him, mostly anyway; they hadn't said and he hadn't needed to be told the rest as he had already known the identity of Zorro for some time. As a priest he had been their friend and counselor for several years, and his only interest now was in helping them through this situation and get on with the wedding.

 _But how do I explain the circumstances to the rest of the people without disgracing the couple? Dear Father, help. They couldn't have avoided or outrun this storm on the way home from Santa Paula. But how do I say, "They spent the night in the windmill, and now they_ _have_ _to marry," without sounding awkward?_

From the alcove, the Padre's eyes caught the entrance of the de la Vega family accompanying Senorita Victoria Escalante to their family pew. His brows rose at the sight of the lovely young woman dressed in a very attractive gown which he assumed had probably belonged to Dona Felicidad de la Vega at one time. He'd never seen that Victoria owned anything so fine as this.

A deep blue dress with a lace overlay on the shoulders and bodice, it was both modest and stunning at the same time, and a perfect complement to her complexion. It was a dress, he thought to himself with a small grin, that she would have worn to a party to announce her engagement to her very elegant looking fiancé. Speaking of whom, Diego was handsomely dressed in a fancy dark blue caballero suit that brought out the deep blue in his eyes. His proud father Alejandro walked behind them, attired in a fine brown suede suit made for just such a formal occasion. Don Felipe, dressed in the new maroon suit made for his recent adoption party, walked beside his grandfather Alejandro. They all looked relaxed and happy as they seated themselves in their normal place.

The Padre's eye fell on Felipe who was grinning widely at Diego. _He has good reason to smile!_ Padre Benitez thought. _Felipe has recently been adopted by Don Diego as a son and now he gets to see Diego marry the love of his life, Victoria Escalante, and without any suspicion. And someday soon, perhaps, Felipe will find a young lady to love and marry and raise his own family._ Stepping into the main sanctuary, the Padre's own smile grew as he approached the altar, bowed and moved around behind it.

 _Felipe certainly has weathered storms in his own life,_ he thought reflectively as he looked again at the family sitting together. _He lost his parents when he was only six years old. Diego was returning from his uncle's funeral in Guadalajara and quite by accident ran into one of the last battles of the August Revolution. He found Felipe under a tree, crying because his parents had been shot while trying to flee from governmental troops. Diego brought him back home to the de la Vega hacienda, raising Felipe almost like a son instead of a servant. Even Don Alejandro was so taken with the boy that he had helped teach him his letters._ The Padre smiled at the thought.

 _As he grew older, Felipe learned more about the running of the ranch in addition to household duties and had proved himself a willing worker with a good attitude._ The Padre eyes glinted with amusement. _And of course, Felipe had quietly become a heroic but anonymous helper and comrade to that masked bandit, Zorro._

 _Yes,_ Benitez thought, _Felipe is a very good example of the good that can come when we go through a storm in our lives…._ The Padre was recalled to the present by the growing whispers in the crowd. Everyone was wondering why the Padre was staring at the de la Vega family instead of starting his sermon. It wasn't like him to be so silent for so long, although the sight of the de la Vegas and Senorita Escalante dressed in such finery was definitely cause for speculation.

Padre Benitez opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, his mouth closed and his countenance was transformed with joy from the answer to his prayers. _That's it! I'll use Felipe's story to help them see that something good can come out of a storm in someone's life. Felipe didn't cause the storm in his life, and no one would have wished on him the loss of his parents. But it turned out well in the end, as storms oftentimes do._

Finally the Padre began to talk. "My apologies to you all," he began, "but I have special news to tell you today, and I was struck by a similarity of circumstances regarding someone else. Sometimes during the course of our lives, things seem to be going smoothly, and we think nothing of the fact that our ordinary days are really good days because nothing bad is happening."

He paused again for a moment, seeking the right words. "But we all have had times when a storm has come into our lives, and things change – sometimes radically. Because of circumstances we could not foresee, our lives get pointed in a different direction. And though we may not like what caused the change, we know we must accept it and deal with what life has given us. Such is the story of a young man all of us here know…"

And with his next words, Padre Benitez quickly retold Felipe's story. It didn't take long to tell since most of the citizens of the pueblo knew the basic details. Padre Benitez sent up a quick prayer of thanks to the Lord for the obvious answer to his earlier prayer.

 **Z~Z~Z**

Finishing Felipe's story, the Padre went right into the situation with Diego and Victoria. "And while the huge rainstorm that came through this area on Friday wasn't nearly as bad as the battle that orphaned Felipe, the storm did have a consequence that no one could foresee. Don Diego and Senorita Escalante were on their way back from their business trip to Santa Paula that morning when the storm came up and forced them to take refuge in the abandoned windmill for the rest of the afternoon and night."

Noticing the looks people were giving each other, the Padre cleared his throat loudly. "Before going home to the hacienda Saturday morning, Diego and Victoria came to see me to explain what had happened at the windmill." He paused as people began to look around again. With quiet authority, he continued. "They sat up the entire night talking about many things, one of which was Victoria's relationship to Zorro – or the lack of it. Zorro had met with Victoria several days ago, saying he was unable to marry her because of the danger knowing his identity would put her in, especially after he was almost shot by the stranger that came to town two weeks ago." Everyone knew _that_ story and needed no explanation. The Alcalde gave a small grunt, thinking of Mendoza and Sepulveda's talk outside his window.

Padre Benitez paused again, his sharp but kindly eyes looking around at his flock. "Zorro's inability

to marry her made Victoria realize she needed to do something else with her life since they could never be together. She felt she did love Zorro, but he never got to spend very much time with her in order to have a real relationship. Consequently, when they broke up, she was not completely heartbroken. But now she didn't know what she was going to do with her life. All this she confessed to Diego during the storm."

The Padre fell silent a moment to allow everyone to take in what he had said. Then he nodded toward the tall caballero. "Diego listened patiently as she told him her story. It was then he realized that if they hadn't been forced to stop at the windmill by the storm, Victoria might never have openly told him such personal thoughts. That night after Victoria finished speaking, Diego was able to express his own feelings of affection for Victoria to her, and why he had kept them hidden from her for so long, acknowledging fear of Zorro's displeasure had kept him from speaking to her."

The good Padre smiled at his flock. "Victoria told me that she has long had feelings for Diego but dismissed her chances with him because he was a caballero and she was only a tavern owner. So she treated him like a brother and a friend, never daring to admit her affection until that night. Diego finally felt free to speak from his heart of his love for her, and Victoria was free to admit her feelings for him."

Diego looked warmly at Victoria who blushed shyly. He wanted to wink at her but he was very aware they were both being watched very carefully. The Padre smiled at the couple sitting closely together in the de la Vega pew.

The Padre's eyes twinkled as he observed them smile at each other secretively. "Now with Zorro out of the picture, and having recognized their feelings for each other, Diego asked Victoria to marry him." The Padre's smile grew into a large grin. "She said yes."

The congregation erupted into cheers. After a moment, Padre Benitez raised his hands for quiet. "So the storm that might have brought about only a marriage of convenience actually revealed a love long concealed, based on a lifelong friendship." He smiled happily at the couple. "It is therefore my pleasure to announce to you the engagement of Don Diego Sebastian de la Vega to Senorita Victoria Rose Escalante." Another grin. "And to invite you to their wedding – right now."

Astonishment was written on everyone's face. Looking around, Padre Benitez chuckled softly. "I talked with Diego and Victoria for some time Saturday morning discussing various ideas. They came to the conclusion they would rather go ahead and get married since it would be expected anyway. Delaying a week or two or even a month or more would do no good since no one – far off relatives or distant friends – would have enough time to receive notice of the forthcoming marriage and be able to come to the pueblo quickly enough. I have given them a special license since they have decided to be married now." He nodded toward the couple. "Diego? Victoria?"

Rising slowly from their seats, the newly engaged couple came forward to stand beside the Padre. Turning toward the congregation, Diego spoke warmly. "My father will give Victoria away in the place of her father Alfonso who was his close friend for many years. For myself, I would like to have my son, Don Felipe, and my friends Jose Macias and Sergeant Mendoza to stand with me. Victoria will have her friends Pilar Martinez, Alicia Ramirez and Julietta Macias stand with her."

There was a rustling in the crowd as the people named came quickly to the front to stand with the couple. Those in the wedding party had already been alerted to what was going on. Victoria hugged the women who helped her with her beautiful lace mantilla.

Diego shook hands with Jose Macias and Sergeant Mendoza. "I'm honored to stand up with you, Don Diego," the Sergeant smiled. Jose just grinned at Diego and nodded.

Felipe stepped over to the side of the church to retrieve a small bouquet of roses from the de la Vega garden which Diego had asked him to pick this morning. Handing them to the man he now called "Father", Felipe gave him a large smile and a wink. Diego blushed slightly and then turned to give the roses to his beautiful bride to be. The smile he received back warmed him to his toes.

Quietly everyone got in place at the altar, but before the Padre could begin, the Alcalde stood up. "Don Diego, Senorita Escalante, would you mind waiting just a couple minutes so I can get the rest of the lancers from the cuartel to attend the ceremony?"

Frowning, Victoria spoke crossly. "Zorro isn't going to stop this one, Alcalde." She looked upset at his audacity to interrupt her wedding.

DeSoto nodded understandingly, looking straight at Diego, saying, "No, I don't believe he is." His gaze swung back to Victoria. "It's just that I know the lancers will be disappointed if they aren't able to attend your wedding. Both of you are held in high regard by them, you know."

Diego gave a little shrug, looking warily at Victoria, who acquiesced. "Very well, Alcalde," Diego said quietly.

DeSoto departed quickly, returning in under five minutes with all the lancers. As they filed into the back rows quietly, the last three – Ramirez, Martinez and Sepulveda – stood at attention for a moment. Then in unison they gave the couple a two fingered salute before seating themselves. There were more than a few puzzled glances throughout the congregation at this action, but no one said a word as everyone turned back toward the wedding party. DeSoto returned to his seat half way down the aisle. "Thank you for your patience," he nodded to Diego and Victoria as he was seated.

The Padre began his opening remarks and a quiet hush fell over the congregation. Outside in the mission garden, the birds in the trees began a sweet trilling as if to celebrate the special occasion that was taking place in the church. The sun shone brightly without a cloud in the sky to mar its radiance.

As the ceremony ended, the Padre spoke the words everyone had been waiting for. "Diego, you may now kiss your bride."

Diego looked shyly at Victoria who smiled back happily. Bending down to give Victoria a gentle kiss, his emotions overtook him and he began to deepen the kiss. Several people began to applaud. Flushing, Diego broke away, whispering in her ear, "Later, my love." She giggled softly and blushed.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Pueblo de Los Angeles, it is my joy to present to you – Don Diego and Dona Victoria de la Vega." The Padre's voice boomed with pride as the couple turned to face the congregation. Almost as one, the people stood up and jammed into the aisle, trying to come forward to congratulate the couple and the family.

After a few minutes, Don Alejandro stood up near the Padre and said, "Attention, please, everyone!" A silence fell over the crowd and he cleared his throat. "Last night when we planned this wedding, we sent word to Senoras Pilar Martinez and Alicia Ramirez to ask if they would help with a reception in the tavern after the ceremony. They most graciously assented, and they will also be assisted by our own cook, Maria Alturas. If you will all please proceed over to the tavern, they will serve the food they prepared earlier this morning before service, and you will all have more time to visit with Victoria and Diego while you are enjoying the luncheon."

Everyone broke out into smiles and without further ado they turned to leave for the tavern. Pilar and Alicia and Maria had slipped out right after the ceremony to get things prepared for the crowd. Jose and Julietta Macias stood to the side, holding hands and smiling at their newly married friends. Julietta gave a start as the last few people left for the reception. "Jose, I should go over and help with the serving! Excuse us, please," she and Jose smiled happily at the bride and groom as they quickly left.

The family breathed a collective sigh of relief in the newfound quiet of the sanctuary. Diego and Victoria were lost in each other's eyes. Alejandro beamed to see his son and Victoria finally married, and Felipe couldn't keep the huge grin off his face. Mendoza looked happier than if he had had a plate of Victoria's enchiladas in front of him. Even though he wasn't family, he knew that there was something more important than food this day. His good friends Don Diego and Senorita Victoria were finally married.

Just then the Alcalde came back into the church. Walking up to the newly married couple, he bowed briefly over Victoria's hand and then shook Diego's. "Congratulations to you both. And thank you again for allowing the lancers to join the celebration. I hoped you wouldn't object – I knew they would've given me a hard time if they hadn't been able to attend."

"Why is that, Alcalde?" Victoria asked curiously. "You knew Zorro wasn't going to stop the wedding this time. Why would they want to attend our wedding? You said something about the lancers' high regard for us, but I didn't understand what you meant."

DeSoto looked appraisingly at Victoria. Seeing the radiance on her face was confirmation enough she knew who she was marrying. "About a week ago I overheard a conversation between Sergeant Mendoza and Corporal Sepulveda as they were standing in the yard in the shade near my office window when they were supposed to be patrolling the cuartel."

Still standing near Diego, the Sergeant's face paled, his eyes wide in shock. It was obvious he had no idea the Alcalde had heard them talking.

DeSoto continued, "Sepulveda was grateful they no longer had to 'pretend to chase Zorro anymore' and hoped Zorro would be able to marry his Senorita soon." He looked around at Don Felipe and Don Alejandro thoughtfully. "Mendoza reminded Sepulveda it would put Zorro's family at risk, including you, Victoria, if Zorro married you. Their conclusion was they could only hope he would be able to figure something out so he and you could get married. Although how," he looked wryly at Mendoza, "they didn't know." He paused for three seconds. "Until now."

Mendoza flushed, staring at the floor uncomfortably. "Alcalde, _please_ …"

Victoria and Diego looked at each other in shock. "Do all the lancers know…?" Victoria's soft voice trailed off, unwilling to put the thought into actual words.

DeSoto looked pensive. "Zorro's identity?" He gave Mendoza a questioning look. "I don't believe so. I didn't know myself until I overheard Mendoza and Sepulveda talking." He glanced at Mendoza who was looking like he wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole. DeSoto nodded encouragingly at the Sergeant's troubled look. "It's all right, Sergeant. You know I see things in a different light now."

Drawing himself to full attention, Mendoza took a deep breath. "No, Senorita, I mean, Dona Victoria, only four of us know. You saw the other three of them salute as the lancers filed in for the wedding. The four of us just convinced the rest of the lancers over time we should keep Zorro safe from the Alcalde as much as we could, aim wrong when we fired on him, not riding too fast after him, things like that. We also knew Felipe was his helper." The youngest de la Vega's eyebrows rose, his face in shock as he took in the Sergeant's words.

Mendoza found he could hardly bear to meet Diego's eyes, keeping his own eyes on Victoria. "We figured the fewer the lancers who knew the less chance there was of anyone saying or doing something which might give him away. It was always our intent to protect Zorro from the Alcalde or anyone else, if we could."

Everyone in the wedding party was stunned. The knowledge was almost too much to comprehend.

Mendoza looked back at his superior uneasily, but DeSoto shook his head dismissively. "As you all know, I am not at odds with Zorro anymore and wish him no harm. Besides," he said, glancing sideways at Diego, "I believe Zorro has finally retired for good. Why don't you go get some of those delicious enchiladas at the reception, Sergeant?"

Mendoza nodded, greatly relieved, but he looked first to Don Alejandro and Don Felipe, then finally to Dona Victoria and Don Diego. Taking a deep breath, he held his head proudly, speaking straight to Diego, a serious smile on his face. "It has been my privilege to serve you, Senor. And also a great honor to be asked to stand up with you at your wedding." His happy smile encompassed the newlyweds and Victoria's eyes spoke of her special gratitude to him.

Diego's whole bearing changed as he held his hand out to grasp Mendoza's firmly. In a much deeper voice than usual, he said, "Thank you, Sergeant Mendoza. You have been a true friend for a long time." Everyone recognized who was really speaking.

Don Alejandro spoke up as well. "You and your men also have my thanks, Sergeant Mendoza." Don Felipe nodded and grinned as well.

Padre Benitez gave a soft laugh. "Well, children, this is all very nice, but the food over there is getting cold! Mendoza, do you think you could lead the way?"

"Si, Padre." Mendoza grinned at him and began to walk out of the church.

As DeSoto turned to follow the Sergeant, he looked back at the newly married couple. "Remember, Diego, you're retired. You can leave the town to our protection now."

Diego spared the man a small smile before dropping a gentle kiss on Victoria's cheek, gazing at the radiant face of his beloved. "I hope so, Ignacio. Victoria and I plan to be very busy. Father has been pestering me about grandbabies for a long time."


	7. Dessert

**Chapter 7-** _**"Dessert"**_

 **From the Windmill to the Wedding**

 **By KatieZFan**

June 2016

The couple hadn't been able to leave for Santa Paula until almost the end of the afternoon. Everyone was enjoying the wedding luncheon at the tavern following the ceremony after the Sunday morning church service. There was food in abundance as well as friends giving toasts, dancing and much merrymaking to celebrate the wedding of Don Diego Sebastian de la Vega and Victoria Rose Escalante. Early afternoon was generally considered siesta for everyone, but no one was in a hurry to leave. Except the bride and groom.

Diego had finally managed to get Felipe aside and asked him to bring the carriage around to the back of the tavern with the luggage already loaded. Sneaking out through the back kitchen door, Victoria and Diego said a private goodbye to Alejandro and Felipe, and Diego quickly urged the horses onward as they left the party and its revelers behind.

The couple chatted amiably at the beginning of their journey, falling into a comfortable quietness. Since the two had been friends since childhood they felt no need to talk unnecessarily. Now and then a kiss would be stolen and teasing looks exchanged as they rode along in companionable silence. The drive had been warm but a few clouds blew around overhead, cooling the afternoon sky as they approached Santa Paula.

"Diego, you haven't told me just exactly where we're going." Victoria had been to Santa Paula many times and had been wondering where they would be staying. The only inn was small and the rooms weren't very private, as she had found out one time when she had visited it and questioned the owners about their business. As a tavern owner herself, she was always curious how other people ran their establishments and liked to exchange information with them.

Diego smiled at his beautiful new wife sitting next to him. His eyes gleamed as he began to take in the fact that they were finally married. Together, he thought, is a nice place to be, and his mind floated toward the evening oasis he knew was ahead.

The horses moved along on the well-worn trail with no guidance needed, and Diego continued to gaze at Victoria like he had found a rare treasure. Victoria smiled back at him. "Do you even remember what I said a moment ago, Diego?"

He shook his head, laughing at himself. "I got lost in thought, just looking at you, Preciosa. But now I do remember. We'll be staying at the home of our attorney, Don Cristobal. I spoke to him on business when we came to Santa Paula last Friday before we got caught at the windmill. He remarked that he and his family were leaving the next day to visit family in San Bernardino and attend a wedding of his niece, his brother's daughter. They will be gone about eight weeks to visit their family. I took the liberty of telling him my hope of getting married to you very soon and asked if we could use his home to have our honeymoon."

Victoria's eyebrows rose. "And he agreed?" she said, amazed.

Diego nodded. "Our families have known each other for years and all his servants are familiar with us. He said we were more than welcome to stay at his home. He also said that you could use the kitchen to cook if you wished, and their cook, Martina, would be glad to help you or not, as you wanted. The rest of the servants will wait on us as if we were the Cristobals themselves. They also know we have just married and will give us privacy."

On Saturday after talking to Padre Benitez, Diego had sent word back to Santa Paula to the Cristobal's household that he and Victoria would be returning Sunday evening for their honeymoon. Since the Cristobals and the de la Vegas had long been friends, none of the servants were surprised by the news, and they happily set about preparing the house for the comfort of the newlyweds.

Victoria gave him a saucy grin and saw heat flare up in his eyes. Just then the horses started to slow and Diego jerked on the reins to get them back on the way. "We're almost there," he nodded toward the town coming into view.

Victoria blushed prettily, thinking of the evening to come. Laying her head on his shoulder, she gave a soft sigh. "Married at last. Hard to believe it has actually happened – the ceremony, the wedding luncheon…"

"The honeymoon," Diego grinned and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

 _ **Several mornings later…**_

Light filtered gently through the bedroom window. The dark slowly began to fade as the morning sun drew higher in its circuit, causing the new Doña de la Vega to stir slightly in bed. Victoria stretched lazily, feeling something hard poking at her from behind. Giggling drowsily, she felt a man's hand pull her back closer to his solid chest, his caressing fingers curving over and down her stomach as he tickled her, moving in slow circles around a sensitive area.

Slowly awakening, her breathing began to hitch as he leaned down to place small kisses on her bare neck, the cool silk of his face mask making her tremble as she recognized its feel. "Zorro! Is that really you?" she said breathlessly, remembering the 'surprise' Diego had spoken of last night.

"Buenos días, mi Corazón. It is indeed me." Victoria shivered pleasurably as she recognized Zorro's deep low voice, feeling the smooth silk of his face mask against her neck and hearing the evocative pleasure in his tone. Her heart beat rapidly as she felt his hand gently caress the swell of her hip, drawing her closer. "How are you feeling, mi Preciosa?" he said softly as he continued to place little kisses on her neck and shoulders, his hand still roaming freely over her form.

Victoria felt her body soften in response to his attentions and once again a wave of gratitude rolled over her for the considerate lover and husband who was now hers and hers alone. "I am feeling rather…happy and contented, Senor Zorro," she purred, turning over on her back to greet him with a kiss. She made a face when her stomach gave a little grumble.

"Hungry for breakfast, my love?" he chuckled.

"Si, Zorro, but not for food, at least, not yet," she smiled as he rose up over her. A wolfish grin greeted her widening eyes as she realized the only clothing on his body was his black silk mask which revealed roving blue eyes full of love and teasing. His hands continued to roam around at will, drawing moans of pleasure from her as he lowered himself to nestle between her legs.

"I will be gentle, Preciosa, never fear," his eyes half closed as his lips covered hers in a tender kiss. When Victoria was able to catch her breath again, her lips curved into an alluring smile that made Zorro's blood continue to boil. Her finger tips ran gently over his jaw and lower lip and she smiled at him flirtatiously, thinking of the two times last night when they had come together.

 _Along with having done extensive prior reading of several interesting books, four nights of being married had taught Diego many little things that added to their shared pleasures. After their lovemaking, he had taken care to bring a wet washcloth to cleanse and soothe her, wiping away the sweat from her face and working down over her body. The feeling of his hands stroking her was so stimulating that it wasn't very long before Victoria became aroused again. He continued to caress and tease, stimulating her gently in ways he had learned were pleasing to her. Stirring up her passion, his own emotions were fueled by her soft cries and moans. Even though Diego tried to go slowly, the spiral of passion overtook them rapidly a second time, so overpowering that they quickly fell asleep afterward._

 _Later that night, Victoria woke up languidly, sated and relaxed, feeling their bodies spooned together cozily. A soft kiss on her hair alerted her to the fact that Diego was awake, but his voice was drowsy. Softly he urged her to go back to sleep. "We have our whole lives ahead of us, Victoria," a husky murmur caressed her ear, "and you will need your strength for tomorrow's pleasures." He kissed the tip of her ear, causing her to giggle softly. "And besides, I have a surprise for you tomorrow morning," he said, placing a little kiss on her shoulder. She started to ask him about it, but he only said, "Just rest for now – the surprise is for tomorrow." He settled her to him more comfortably, stroking her hair and causing her to forget about everything else as sleep overtook them both once more._

This morning as she looked at the eyes behind the silk mask, Victoria marveled, as she had last evening, at his consideration for her pleasure before his own. "Querido, how did you learn to give a woman such pleasure?"

The man under the black mask chuckled gently, winding a lock of her soft hair around his finger. "It's no secret I love to read, Preciosa," he grinned.

Victoria frowned at him. "You can't learn _everything_ from books!" Suddenly her expression faltered, and anxiety was written on her face. "I'm not your first lover, am I?"

For a long moment he held her face in his hands, his eyes looking like they were trying to memorize her features. "You almost weren't," his voice was low, "but I managed to escape the meeting with a courtesan that a couple of my fellow students in Madrid arranged for me." His eyes were dark with passion as he gave a low chuckle. "And I really _have_ read a lot of… _very interesting_ books, Victoria," he grinned as he captured her lips in a slow, seductive kiss. Her arms reached around his shoulders in a relaxed hug as the flames of passion began to devour them again. Victoria heard herself cry out as the escalating fire consumed them both once more in sweet pleasure.

Slowly the world began to right itself as their bodies calmed down, and it wasn't long before two stomachs began to complain of the need of food. Victoria turned in Zorro's arms and drew him into a swift but passionate kiss. "I want to fix us breakfast, my husband." She laughed at his expression as she pulled off Diego's mask, placing a kiss on his forehead. "And I have something special in mind for dessert."

"Dessert?" Diego looked puzzled. "Who has dessert after breakfast?"

"Married people," she giggled. "I think – no, I _know_ you will like it." Victoria's eyes sparkled as she rolled out of bed and quickly threw on a pink silk gown and matching robe. Diego lay back and allowed himself the enjoyment of the view his wife presented as she dressed herself in the luxurious garments he had brought back from his short trip to France a couple years ago with dreams of his marriage to Victoria on his mind.

"Now you've got me curious, Preciosa. What's for dessert?" His look grew heated as his eyes roamed over the comely form under the beautiful silk robe which hid nothing of her luscious, curvy figure.

Victoria only smiled and winked as she blew him a kiss and went down the hall to the kitchen. Diego quickly threw on his pajama pants and robe and came after her. He knew Victoria had instructed the servants to sleep late this morning so that she could cook breakfast for him.

"Victoria?" Diego gave her a cocky grin as he reached the kitchen. "Doesn't it say somewhere you should always have dessert first?"

"Diego de la Vega! What a splendid idea, except that we're both starving, or at least _I_ am." She gave him a come-hither look, to which he responded by cornering her against a table.

Gently he slid his hands up her arms and held her face for a quick kiss. "You're right, of course. We need to keep up our energy." He gave her a sly grin. "And with all the activities I have planned for later…" he murmured suggestively as he nibbled little kisses on her ear. Victoria shot him a flirtatious look, then burst out giggling, blushing a deep pink and wagging her finger at him.

His naughty look made her laugh as his hands continued to roam over her body. "Married. Sweet heaven, we are _married_. I'd better not wake up and find out that this is a dream." His voice was low and rough, and the fire in his eyes could have burned down the Cristobal hacienda as his lips took hers in a passionate kiss. "Victoria, _my Victoria_ , how I love you," he murmured.

He groaned as Victoria's stomach began to rumble again, and she gave him a rueful smile as she turned away, trying to get their breakfast started. "You look sorry that we have to take time out to eat food," she made a funny face at him as she prepared the eggs.

"Oh, it's not that," he laughed, looking at her suggestively. "I'm just very…distracted at the moment."

Suddenly a different rumble sounded, and Victoria laughed at Diego's surprised look.

"So! I'm not the only one who's hungry!" she laughed. "Make yourself useful, Diego! Chop some of these onions and tomatoes for the huevos rancheros, please!"

"Very well, Doña Victoria de la Vega. Your wish is my command." He waggled his eyebrows at her as he made a courtly bow.

For the next few minutes the only sound was that of food being prepared and the fire crackling. In short order, Victoria set the finished meal on the table as Diego set down two cups of coffee. The two sat side by side, casting little glances and coy smiles at each other between bites. Victoria giggled softly, and Diego looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

"We're married, Diego," quietly she repeated his words, her smile lighting up the room. "And this is the first breakfast I've made for us as husband and wife."

Suddenly Diego gave her a mischievous grin and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Enjoy your meal, Victoria. You'll need your energy later." A rosy blush on her face caused his smile to widen.

Slowly Diego took a forkful of Victoria's eggs and lifted it to her lips. His eyes never left hers as she took her time eating the mouthful of food. Returning the favor, Victoria fed Diego some of his eggs, and between bites of food a few more little kisses crept in.

Finally, the food was gone. Victoria sighed and laid her head on Diego's shoulder. Tilting her chin with his fingers, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. The look in his eyes promised a very interesting morning ahead.

"We should put the dishes in to soak for Martina," Victoria said as she rose from the table. Diego stopped her, drawing her close again for a kiss. "Go back to the bedroom," he said with an impish smile. "I left a present on the bed for you. Try it on."

Victoria made her way back down the hall, wondering what the gift could be. One look at the fancy name on the top of the box caused her to blush. Even though she wasn't sure what _Séduction_ meant, she knew it was French. And Diego had brought back many fancy things for her from his trip to France. She couldn't figure out why he had brought back so many nightgowns for her. _'It's not like I wear them for long anyway,' she mused._

Opening the box, she discovered a long negligée made of a lot of black lace and a very little bit of black silk. Turning it around in her hands, she held it up to herself in front of the long mirror. She blushed deeply when she realized what it would look like on her. It wouldn't cover up much of anything, and even though they had already seen each other as husband and wife, she wondered if she would ever calm down about wearing such lacy garments. The other negligées he had given her so far hadn't been _quite_ this revealing.

"Go ahead and put it on," Diego urged as he came back into the room, a playful smile on his lips. "You are my wife, Preciosa, and there is no need to hide anymore," he said in a low, amorous voice, his hands caressing her shoulders as he drew her close for a gentle kiss. "You are beautiful, Victoria, both inside and out. You are mine and I am yours now." His encouraging words and heated look gave her the self-confidence she needed.

Still a little shy, she asked, "Do you mind if I change behind the dressing screen?"

Diego nodded his agreement, knowing he needed to be patient with his new bride. Going behind the screen, Victoria quickly took off her pink robe and gown, laying them aside on a chair. Slowly she pulled on the black lace negligée. Victoria took a deep breath, releasing it gradually as she tried to stay calm. The mirror in front of her reflected a vision she could have never imagined and she suddenly wondered why Diego wanted her to wear the gown at all. It certainly didn't hide much of anything! In all her life she had never seen such fashions as the diaphanous negligées Diego had brought back from France for her.

Tentatively, she came back out from behind the divider and saw her husband's appreciative gaze as his eyes roamed over her slowly from head to toe. The blush on her skin showed through the black lace and her heart began to beat faster knowing that Diego had bought this for her a long time ago in hopes of their future marriage.

Victoria's heart began to beat more quickly as Diego slipped off his robe, leaving only his black silk pajama pants which did nothing to disguise his increasing ardor. "Do you like the gown?" she asked blushingly.

Drawing her close against him, he began to stroke her back in teasing circles, pressing her breasts against his chest. Victoria heard him give a low chuckle. "Dearest Victoria, _anything_ you wear – or _don't_ wear, in private, is fine with me." A long, slow kiss was followed by his eyes giving her another heated perusal. "Ah, mi Preciosa, it is beautiful on you. Or should I say, _you_ look beautiful in that gown."

Suddenly Victoria's eyes twinkled impishly. "Only _in_ it, Senor de la Vega?" she whispered coyly. "What about out of it?"

Diego laughed out loud at that. "Touché, mi Corazón," he said as he nuzzled her neck. "You look beautiful either way. But now that I have seen you _in_ it," he paused, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, "why don't we try getting you _out_ of it?"

His eyes were almost black with desire as he pulled the negligée down her arms and her body, dragging it slowly over her legs to her feet. Standing, he pressed warm kisses on the soft skin of her neck and shoulders as his hands caressed her boldly. Victoria experienced the heady feeling of a woman who knew she is loved and desired.

Diego's eyes twinkled at her. "Now _this_ is what I would call, _dessert_." She grinned and laughed as he picked her up and turned toward their bed. "Why are you laughing?" he murmured as he laid her bare form on the soft sheets.

Victoria fluttered her lashes at him, basking in the romantic attentions of her husband. "I was just thinking of something I said earlier." She smiled as he quickly discarded his pants and joined her on the bed. He lay down close to her and Victoria moaned in his arms as she felt desire begin to bloom within her body.

"You said you were thinking about something?" Diego's voice held a hint of laughter as his roving hands continued to fondle his delectable new wife. She opened her mouth to reply but he quickly stole her words with another kiss, and when it ended Victoria couldn't remember what she was going to say. She couldn't remember anything except how he was making her feel. Her own hands roamed over his body as they touched what she had only dreamed of before their marriage. And her dreams had been _nothing_ like this.

"You were thinking?" Diego prompted her again as their passion began to spiral. He couldn't really think very well either, so focused was he on pleasuring his bride. No words were exchanged for a long time, only the sounds of soft cries and then louder ones, long sighs, and soft then intense moans as their universe went up in flames, engulfing the newlyweds once more in sweet passion.

Slowly the fires cooled and they lay sated and spent, cuddled next to each other in spoon fashion. "Diego," she whispered softly as they lay there recovering.

"Si, mi Corazón?" He placed a kiss on her hair as his fingers toyed with the silky strands.

"What were we talking about earlier?" Victoria gave a small yawn as she tried to put two thoughts together, finding it quite difficult at the moment. She stretched luxuriously, pressing closer against her husband.

Diego gave a low moan, murmuring, "You said you were _thinking_." He paused, chuckling. "Perhaps it had something to do with what you said this morning about married people having _dessert_ after breakfast?"

Turning over to face him, Victoria chuckled. "I see you figured it out." Her fingers trailed over his lips, trailing softly down his throat and slowly caressing his torso, causing him to groan again.

Diego's eyes darkened and he grinned wickedly. Grasping her hand, he kissed her knuckles and drew her closer to him as his other hand began a slow, roaming pattern. "I could get addicted to _dessert_ after breakfast," his voice was a low suggestive growl. "As long as dessert is – _you!"_

Fini

 _ **REVIEWS, PLEASE!**_ _**A/N** \- **This was my attempt to write a sweet/spicy (but not M) honeymoon for Victoria and Diego. Hope you enjoyed it! And PLEASE REVIEW! I get a LOT of reads on this story (and new chapter) but very little in reviews! You can even post a review as a guest without having a 'sign-in' account. :D**_


End file.
